


Everyone Likes Ice Cream

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [84]
Category: The Mysteries of Laura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s too hot for baked goods,” she moaned, sounding very disgruntled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Likes Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/631587.html?thread=86448419#t86448419) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

“Knock, knock, anyone home?” Tony called as he stepped inside the front door. He heard what might have been a grunt coming from somewhere near the living room, so he headed that way.

Laura was sitting on the couch, though it was probably more accurate to say she was splayed out over the the couch, legs over one arm rest and head on the other. He couldn’t hold back a smile at how ridiculous she looked laying like that in a giant tank top and probably the shortest shorts she owned.

“You look comfy,” he said, walking over and sitting in the nearest chair. “I brought you a little something.”

“It’s too hot for baked goods,” she moaned, sounding very disgruntled, but tipped her head back a little more so she could see him. A moment later she was flipping around to sit on the couch, eyes alight. “Did you bring me ice cream?”

“ _Homemade_ ice cream,” he replied, feeling quite smug about how excited she looked.

She grabbed the carton out of his hands, sighing happily when she took the lid off and saw that he’d made her favorite. “Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?” she asked, apparently not sure if she should look at him or continue looking at the ice cream.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re always welcome to say it some more,” he said. “Now are you going to eat that ice cream or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
